Blast Into The Past
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Ariel goes into the past to keep her parents, Sam and Freddie, together.


**This idea came to me in church. I hope you enjoy this. **

Ariel put her ratty diary. Of course her step-sister, Linsey, had gotten a new diary, the kind with a voice activated passwork lock and a lock with the key on a necklace. Ariel's diary didn't even have a lock. Ariel sighed and picked up her diary again. She picked up her old pen and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to see mommy again today. I really love mommy, and I see the way daddy look at her. I don't know why mommy and daddy ever split apart. If daddy hadn't fallen for Carly, we wouldn't be in this horrible place we're in. Daddy gave up his hopes and dreams for Carly, and he shouldn't have done that. If only mommy and daddy were still together..._

_Ariel_

Ariel put her diary down and sighed. Then, she had an idea. Racing down the hall, she ran into a speical room that Carly and her sister Linsey didn't know about. This was the room where Freddie kept all his old inventions. He had to give them up when he moved in with Carly because Carly had wanted a bigger house. He still kept a couple of inventions in this room, one of which was a time machine. She stepped in and brought her back to the date when her parents broke up. She disappeared into the past to save her parents and to keep them happy.

Twenty-seven year old Sam Benson put a hand on her five month pregnant stomach. A tear dripped from her eye.

"What happened?" Ariel asked. Sam turned around. A tear dropped from her eye. She wipped it with the back of her hand as more fell.

"W-Who are you?" Sam asked, standing up.

"My name is Ariel. What happened?" Ariel asked. Sam sat back on her couch.

"I-I caught my fiance kissing my best friend. I yelled at him and we broke up. I'm pregnant with his daughter, and I don't think that I can be with him if I have the idea that he's going to be cheating on me. I don't know why I'm telling a stranger this, who are you?" Sam said, looking up at Ariel.

"I've come from the future to keep you from breaking up with Freddie." Ariel said.

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked.

"Okay, so if I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out, okay?" Ariel asked. Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'm your daughter from the future. Because you and dad broke up, he married Sam. He and Sam had a daughter named Linsey. They don't pay attention to me, and Carly treats me like I'm worth-less. I'm here to make sure that you and daddy don't break up. I want you to be together, and you'll be happier. Sam, mom, mommy, please don't say anything stupid. I'll go take care of daddy. Don't be sad, mommy. You'll be just fine, I promise." Ariel said. She walked off the where her father was. He was sitting on his swing set. He looked up at Ariel.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Not again. I really don't want to tell you. There's one thing that I need to know. Why did you kiss Carly?" Ariel asked.

"I didn't. Carly was jelous of Sam, so she waited until Sam came, and she kissed me, to make it look like I was cheating on Sam. I love Sam, and I would never do that to her. I guess that I'll just ask Carly out, because I can't be with Sam, after what happened to us. We'll never be the same." Freddie said, standing up.

"Why can't you just tell Sam that?" Ariel asked.

"I can't." Freddie said, sitting back down.

"Why?" Ariel asked, sitting down.

"Because, if I tell her that she won't listen." Freddie said. Ariel sighed.

"Freddie, I think there's something that you should know. I'm your daughter from the future. You should know that if there's something you care for, you never give up. You kept pushing, until you get what you want. If Sam's something that you care about, you should keep going until you get her back. Don't settle for Carly. Don't settle for any other person. Go for Sam." Ariel said, moving into the backround. She went back to the time machine. When she went to the current date, she was in a room that was a lot brighter. Her hair was in braids. There were two blue bows on the end. She was wearing jeans and a white and red button down shirt. She looked out the window. She was in the country-side. There was a black dog running around in the back yard. She ran into the hall. She stopped at th kitchen. There stood Sam with two braids running down the side of her hair. She was dressed in jeans in a white tee-shirt.

"Hey Ari. What's up?" Sam asked, sturring what appeared to be brownie mix.

"Where's Carly?" Ariel asked, sitting on the bar stool they kept in the kitchen. Sam put her spatchula down and looked into the air, as if she were remembering something.

"Carly, I haven't seen her in five years." Sam said. Freddie walked into the house.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said.

"Hey baby." Sam said. Freddie kissed her on the cheek. Ariel smiled. She had brought her family together, and she no longer lived with Carly. She loved her new life.

**I hope you liked it! Please review with your favorite line!**


End file.
